


告解

by Crimson_Aureliae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 作者本人不是很懂宗教, 全是一通乱写, 只是想搞神父和告解室, 宗教相关
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Aureliae/pseuds/Crimson_Aureliae





	告解

“这次任务顺利完成，多亏了你的身手。”“客气了，我只不过是个打下手的。”  
他早就听说，这个骑士古怪得很，身为冒险者却滴酒不沾。虽然表面上看起来只是又一只银胄团的无趣乖狗狗，但是他总觉得他的身上有种说不清道不明的气质。明知道他不会接受邀约，但还是开口邀请了他。奇怪的是，从不现身旅馆的骑士居然答应了，甚至还给他点了一杯，不过他自己还是什么都没喝。  
“没想到你也会来酒馆坐坐？”  
“你的表情，似乎很想让我陪陪你。”  
他哑然失笑。“我看起来有这么寂寞吗？”  
骑士摇了摇头没说话。等他又喝下几口酒，才缓缓说：“你是孤独，不是寂寞。”  
说实话，他没听懂这两个有什么区别。  
“哈哈，骑士也兼职当神父的吗？”  
骑士也笑了。“骑士才是我的兼职。”  
路过的诗人端着酒捞过战士的肩膀，用所有人都能听到的音量打趣道：“这家伙才是兼职战士吧！总是找骑士给他擦屁股！”周围的人们笑出了淫秽的意味，趁着嘈杂的空当，诗人对着战士的耳朵低声说：“你挺厉害啊，今晚能搞到手我请你吃大餐。”  
“喂！跟你说了多少次不要对着我耳朵说话！”战士虚挥了两下拳，佯装怒意地捂着左耳。  
诗人几乎是整个人摔在酒馆的凳子上，也不知道他屁股疼不疼，嚣张地翘着二郎腿朝吧台叫着：“是敏感点噢！骑士哥哥快记下来啊！”  
“唉，不好意思，这家伙一直都没什么分寸。”诗人嘴巴太碎了，鸭子怕是还没到嘴边就要被吓飞。战士狠狠地剐他几眼，估计诗人是押了他睡不到骑士才这么用力表演。骑士的长相真的很对他的胃口。本来他早就睡腻了银胄团的家伙，难得来个有点新意的可不能放过。  
“没关系。”骑士话语简短，嗓音也很清冷，刚才随口说的神父现在想来好像还真有点意思。骑士调整了一下坐姿，在身前交叠双手。他恰巧瞥见了骑士左手无名指上的红光，那可不是冒险者们戴的劣质货……是真正 名贵的红宝石。  
“我觉得你越来越像神职人员了，连诗人那种混球都能宽恕。”  
“我不负责宽恕，我只负责传递宽恕。”  
“你的行李里不会真的包了件神父的衣服吧？”  
“需要亲眼确认吗？”  
“那我得看看你是不是把告解室也放包里了……”  
他搞到手了，诗人最好是押了大钱。

抛下酒馆里此起彼伏的起哄，他跟着骑士一路走，有一句没一句地说笑，发现他们并没有往旅馆的方向走。不过能戴红宝石戒指的买得起房也不奇怪。骑士走得很稳，向来习惯走得很快或是很慢的战士跟在他的身后，努力掌握节奏。骑士对他的废话偶尔答应几句的时机和内容都恰到好处，无论他是否接着说都不觉得尴尬。搞不好真的是个很厉害的神父。战士想到这里，舔了舔下唇。  
居然是公寓，他本来以为至少会是个M房。“我不喜欢太大的空间。”骑士掏着钥匙，低头说。  
“那你会讨厌教堂吗？”骑士扭头看了他一眼，他赶紧比划着解释，“我的意思是，教堂的穹顶很高，空间很大……”  
“是的，我讨厌教堂。”  
骑士拧开了门锁。暗红色的地毯，白色的针织花纹。骑士给他拿了双拖鞋，他脱掉战靴后才来得及抬头看房间的模样。左边一张暗红色的床，白色的枕头，一张小木圆桌，两张木凳。右边是木质家具，像是个衣柜，但是对一个人来说这衣柜又有点大……  
……不，这是个告解室。  
这对他来说可真有点冲击，骑士赤脚走在地毯上，右手抓在告解室右边的屏风边缘，说：  
“我记得你说想看神父的衣服……”  
然后他就闪进去了，只留下呆愣在原地的战士和他吞咽口水的声音。

战士是真的有点被镇住了，没想到随口开的玩笑话居然都是真的，不得不怀疑起骑士，不，神父把他带回来的目的。  
他很快换好了，一身暗红搭配着少许的米白。战士没见过这种服装，不过他见过的教父只有两三个，大概没有什么参考价值。他不懂什么艺术风格，也分不出来宗教之间的区别，只知道感觉很神圣，确实像个教父。骑士合手放在腹部前，微微抬起下巴，半垂眼睫地望着他的时候，战士发现自己硬了。  
教父站进告解室，关上门，褐粉色的唇开合，他的双膝便碰在跪阶上，仰视窗格里的暗红。  
“告解你的罪孽吧，罪人。”  
“我想我有罪，神父。”  
“世人皆负罪孽，主会聆听你的忏悔。”  
“神父您也会有罪吗？”  
“当然……当然……”  
“我的罪会被宽恕吗，神父？”  
“告解并非寻求主的宽恕，而是寻求信徒内心的平静。”  
“神父您呢？您会宽恕我的罪过吗？”  
“我只是罪过的承载者，忏悔的传声筒。”  
“我明白了……”  
战士起身拉开告解室的木门，拉起教父的手腕。  
“我的罪孽，只用言语不足以表达。”  
教父的眼珠向下转动，定在手腕上。  
“我的双耳，你的双唇，确实不能够传递如此深重……”  
他的舌头贴着他的耳阔。  
“请你尽情使用我的身体，我将承担你的一切罪行。”

他完全圈住了男人的身体，但双手只是托住后脑，夺取骑士的呼吸。冰凉的发尾从指间滑落，愈冷愈软愈似引诱。唇舌淡而无味，却有像清水的甘甜和凉意。骑士回应舌头的卷动，不像被动也不是主动，而是承受他的情欲和索求。但骑士掩饰不了他的欲望，双臂曲折，挤在两人的身体之间，手掌捏着他的肩。力度不减，疼痛传来，却让他更加兴奋。战士捏了捏冰冷的耳垂，手从耳后滑过颈侧，双肩，然后摸到了蝴蝶骨的曲线，又从腋下绕回前胸，按了下去。骑士的背磕出闷响，手还按着战士的肩，带着两个人都踉跄一步。他一个字也没说，只是收回手，解开第一粒扣子。  
战士掐住那只手，定定地看着露出的喉结。骑士闭上眼，仰头扯出更多白皙，嘴唇轻颤。鲜血沾上獠牙，另一只手半是安抚半是肯定地抚揉战士的后颈，他便咬得更狠，吸得越紧。脆弱的血管跳动颤抖，松开手时骑士的手腕全是青紫。他解开了第二粒扣子，藏匿阴影的锁骨泄露记录罪孽的纹身。  
除了骑士本人并无人知晓它的涵义。当火烫的舌烙过青色的印记，骑士仿佛被点燃，像有周身烈火灼烧皮肉，痛苦地扭拧着身躯。战士抬头，骑士脸上冷漠的神色全然不见，被一种名为羞愧的血红替代。  
左手手腕戴着青紫镣铐，颤抖着扯掉了第三粒扣子。那只手伸到战士面前，战士的嘴唇碰了碰红宝石，只有它还在维持骑士冰冷的体面，不堪的仪式就要开始了。  
“剥除皮囊，抹消伪装，破灭匿藏，现汝真身。”骑士果真如他所说，扣子从上至下逐个解开，内里不着一缕。  
……真是淫荡的圣徒。战士也一件件脱去外甲，裸身坐在暗红色的床单上，观赏他的猎物。  
“取来圣膏，覆于吾体，除去不洁，降临圣式。”骑士跪在地毯上，从暗红的木盒中挖出膏体，抹在眉心，嘴唇，小腹，乃至体毛稀疏的两腿之间。膏体被体温融化成液体，在地毯上留下淫靡水渍。他看似承受苦刑，只肯颤抖，不说痛呼，连吐息都吝惜。战士坐不下去了，捏住左手的青紫将人甩到床上，两条腿架在肩上，扶着阴茎对准了张缩的入口。他要踩脏他的体面，撕烂他的伪装，看看这具圣体里装的都是什么样的肮脏。  
“承担罪恶吧，圣徒。”  
原以为骑士会不肯叫床，白白浪费这副好嗓子，没想到反而是合不上嘴地叫，喉咙听起来张得很开，怕是还能含得下另一根，喉结像是在本能吞咽运动，战士顶弄着，决心下一回合要品尝骑士的深喉。

罪孽撞击着他的内里，他随欲望沉浮，因欲望吟唱，由欲望震颤。无论是上，还是下，他的身体都是告解的工具，忏悔的渠道。他不收取渡船的费用，因为他亦是同路人，更能因圣徒的身份顺道得见真主。恩赐的圣水由他的身体泼洒，承担无情的欲望即是供奉纯粹的罪恶，他要使眼前人受洗，期盼他的告解能够得到主的宽恕。管风琴的回响，薄云的湿抚，天使指尖的拨弄，奏响无声的竖琴，圣洁的光淹没了一切……这一刻他盲目了，耳却从宁静中采集来一串真言的露水——他听见了宽恕。  
喘息声交缠，体内依然是硬涨的。战士压上前咬了咬他的唇，他被顶得难受，细微地抽了口气，战士退出来哑声问他可不可以用上面，他抖着腿调正姿势，跪趴在战士面前，低头吞了下去。

骑士，或者叫他神父也可以，口交的技术真的是一流，应该能排得上他见识过的前三。他猜骑士应该不愿意吃掉，早早拔出来撸射。完事后他喘着气瘫倒，骑士交给他一条手绢，又是暗红色的。他边擦边想，到这里仪式应该结束了吧。他朝右边看了一眼，锁骨上的凹陷放着红宝石戒指，和骑士的眼睛一起注视着他。  
“封闭的门挡住了窥探的眼，却挡不住穿堂的风。”  
“这听起来可不像宽恕……”  
“真正的宽恕来自你的内心。”  
“可以帮我解读一下吗？”  
“那或许会冒犯你。”  
“我不会介意的，如果是你的话。”  
“打开你的心，不要害怕。”  
“……”

骑士没期待能等来战士的反应，他皱着眉头睡着了。


End file.
